Homecoming
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Four abandon children work together to find a way to live in the busy streets of Tokyo.
1. A Bad Start

Kaoru awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around the room which was dimly lit and saw Kenshin, still sitting up against the wall, he was slouching a little against his sword in front of him, he was awake. " Are you alright, Kaoru? Go back to sleep." Kenshin said. Kaoru just nodded and laid her head back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep, knowing Kenshin would watch over her.

Few minutes later, Sano and Aoshi came into the room. " Is Kaoru-san sleeping, Battosai?" Aoshi asked, settling down next to Kenshin, Sano closed the shoji door quietly and settled down on the floor himself. Kenshin nodded and spoke quietly, as to not wake Kaoru up. " Yeah, just few minutes ago." They all went to sleep on the cold floor.

Earlier that morning, Sano had found them a place to sleep, the same place they were now staying and had snuck them in without the landlord knowing. The next morning, the landlord came into their room asking for their payment. Neither had the amount of money to keep them for another week. So they were all kicked out into the streets, asleep or not.

" Ow!" Kaoru cried as she landed painfully on her butt. She glared at the landlord who never gave another glance at them as he entered back into his hotel. Sano went over to Kaoru and helped her up, she began to brush all the dirt off her clothing. Once everyone was sure that they hadn't broke anything, they walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking for a place to stay, some hard earning job and some food in their stomachs.

A guy from a brothel was watching people on the streets, looking for a new woman to add to his collection. There he saw, a girl walking with some guys. He smirked, _' Finally a prey this early in the morning. I couldn't be more lucky than this.'_ The guy came up to them and looked over at the raven haired girl, a grin appeared on his face, " Hey girl," He addressed Kaoru. She looked up at him, " What?" Kaoru retorted. The guy just smirked even wider. " Want to work for me?" The man asked as he pointed to a building full of pretty women.

Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano looked over where the man was offering their Kaoru to go. It was a brothel, a place for prostitutes. The three of them went into a defensive stance in front of the man, blocking his way to Kaoru. " No way, is Jou-chan ever going to be a prostitute!" Sano yelled. " Although she may be good looking..." Aoshi started, " HEY!" Kenshin and Sano cried turning to look over at their other friend, " ... But I will never let her be a part of that filthy scum of a place." Aoshi concluded. The guy just laughed. " That's why I want her, 'cause guys these days like them young." the guy smirked.

Kenshin snarled at the comment. " You sick bastard!" Kenshin yelled, pulling out his sakabato. Kaoru stopped him with a pull on his hakama. He turned slightly and spoke, " Why, Kaoru?" Instead of replying, Kaoru walked up to the man and turned back to her companions. " We really need the money guys." Kaoru desperately said.

The man smiled. " Good choice, little girl. Now come-" the man made an attempt to grab her, but Aoshi stopped him and spoke, " What if we don't want you to, Kaoru-san?" Kaoru looked over at Aoshi and pouted. " Aoshi! We really need it." " Don't you know what a prostitute is or does?" Sano asked. Kaoru just cocked her head to the side. " Do I have to?" Kaoru asked. The three boys sweatdropped animately.

" No, I don't think she does." the man said as he took a step towards Kaoru. Aoshi also took a step forward. " Ah, ah,ah. Touch her and you die." Aoshi threatened. Kenshin pulled Kaoru to the side, sheilding her from the man and looked at her. " Kaoru, a prostitute is when a girl or woman, such as yourself is forced to sleep with a man." Kenshin carefully said. Kaoru just shrugged. " Sounds easy to me. I don't know why it got you guys all worked up. I sleep with you all the time, Ken-nii." Kaoru said.

Kenshin shook his head in exasperation. " It's not the same, Jou-chan." Sano said. " It's not?" Kaoru replied. " No. I mean sleeping with a man, being intimate with him." Kenshin replied as easily as he could. " What's 'intimate'?" Kaoru chirped innocently. Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin fell down animately " **WHHHAT?!**" ( I knoe your thinking that Kaoru might be dumb for not knowing, but most kids at that age doesn't know what the word, 'intimate' is. deal with it.).

The man just chuckled. " What's wrong about it?" Kaoru asked. Aoshi glared at the man for putting those thoughts into the little girl as they pulled her away with her desperate attempts to get away and back to the man to take him up on his offer. " You guys! Let me go! Why did you do that?" Kaoru looked back. " Because you're not ready to do those kinds of things yet." Sano replied. Kaoru just balled her fists. " I am too ready, Sano." Kaoru said. " You're just a kid, Kaoru." Kenshin said.

**POW!!**

" No, I'm not!!" cried Kaoru. Kenshin was unconcious on the ground. " Okay, you're not Jou-chan." Sano said, wanting to give the subject a rest. " Yup! Now come on! I don't want to stay out in this heat..." Kaoru groaned. " Stop your groaning, Kaoru." Aoshi said. Kaoru turned to look at the stoic boy and replied, " Well... you wouldn't know heat because all you could feel is coldness!!"

" Oohh..." Sano and Kenshin said. Kaoru's face held triumph. " Do you want to die, Kaoru? Because _I_ have no problem in killing women." Aoshi said. " Don't you dare hurt her, Aoshi. We're friends!" Kenshin cried. " Want to make something of it? The little brat started it and I've come to end it. It's as easy as that, Himura." " Is that a challenge, Aoshi?" Kenshin smirked. Kaoru left and Sano went to chase after her. While Kenshin and Aoshi continued their battle on the streets.

In the middle of their battle, they got arrested by the town police. " Hey! Let us go! We're only children! You can't do this to us!" Kenshin cried. " That's true, but in this case, you two were carrying swords and that's illegal here now. So you should get punished for carrying them." The police officer said as he dragged them both to the police station, where they were both put behind bars and locked them in.

Aoshi looked around. " Hey, Battosai?" Aoshi said. " Now what, Aoshi?" Kenshin growled. " Where's the chicken head and Kaoru?" Aoshi asked. " Huh?" Kenshin replied looking around and realized that they had left when they got caught. _' Grr... Sano.'_ Kenshin angrily thought. " They ditched us!" Kenshin cried. " Or... They had another reason for doing that." Aoshi said. They thought and shouted, " **KAORU!!**" " She's always getting us into trouble." Aoshi retorted. " Well... she is the youngest of the group." Kenshin pointed out. " Yeah, I know. But how do we contact them? We're stuck in here." Aoshi said.

" Hmm... Let's stop and think about it." Kenshin said and he got a bonk on the head. Kenshin fell to the ground unconcious. _' Stupid Himura.'_ Aoshi thought angrily.

Few minutes later, a scream was heard. " Aaaahhh!! Hey! Put me down!" Kenshin and Aoshi both looked up and saw a police officer carrying Kaoru over his shoulder. " Let me go, or you'll be sorry. Grr..." Kaoru cried. " Hey! What did she do?" Kenshin asked. " She ran out for not paying for her meal." the police officer replied straining to contain the struggling girl on his shoulder. " NO!" Kaoru cried and then whimpered, " Well.. yes... but..." " Kaoru..." both guys groaned. Kaoru wailed.

The police officer threw the girl in the cell with her two buddies. She landed face first into the concrete. Kaoru wailed some more. Kenshin crawled over to the bawling girl, " Kaoru? Where's Sano?" " S-Sano. He ditched me!!" Kaoru cried. Aoshi and Kenshin sighed.

_' I think I should get Kaoru out of jail before Aoshi and Kenshin finds out.'_ Sano thought walking the way to the police station and fishing out some money for Kaoru's bail. When he arrived there, Sano couldn't believe who was there too. " Kenshin and Aoshi. What? Have they finally arrested you for trying to kill each other?" Sano joked. " Sanosuke..." Aoshi growled. Sano just shook his head as he paid for their bail. " Tsk. Tsk. What will you guys do without me? One minute I leave and the next you guys got yourself locked up. Tsk. Tsk." All three of them growled at him angrily. " What? Don't tell me you want to go back in there?" Sano tsk at them again.

They again all walked down the streets of Tokyo looking for a new home, some paying job and food in their stomachs.


	2. Feeling of Guilt

The sky fell to a pinkish, orange color. Growl " Hehehe..." Kaoru laughed sheepishly as the three boys turned to look at her. " Yeah, we should find some food right about now. I'm starving. But not as much as Jou-chan here." Sano laughed. Kaoru launched herself on the rooster's head. " Aughh! Get her off, Kenshin!" Sano yelled, running around in circles. Kenshin was about to help, when Aoshi replied, " Leave 'em. Let's go and find a place to stay." Aoshi turned to look at the two fighting children, " If you two would rather stay here, then by all means, stay. We're leaving. Come on, Kenshin." The two kids stop their fighting and ran to catch up to the other two.

" Aoshi is such a meanie." Kaoru pouted. " Hn." Aoshi replied as they all continued there way with no place in mind. She found a candy shop and ran over to it. Kaoru fished out some coins and found that it wasn't nearly as enough to pay for the cheapest piece of candy. " Do you want to buy some candy, girl?" the old lady replied. " But i don't have enough money." Kaoru replied sadly. " Kaoru! There you are! We thought you were lost." Kenshin cried. " NO. I wanted to buy something to eat." Kaoru said. " Kaoru, we don't have enough money to buy food. You know that." Aoshi said. The old lady felt pity for the four kids. " Here. Take them." the old lady replied, handing them candy. Kaoru looked up at the owner. " But, we don't have enough money, ma'am." The old lady laughed. " It's for free." " What?! Are you serious? Cool!" Sano cried, swiping candy off of the counter. " Sano! Say 'thanks'" Kenshin replied. " Oh." Sano said. He turned to the old lady, " Thanks, ma'am." The old lady waved her hands, " No problem, now just go on home." " But we don't have one, ma'am. We're all orphans." Kaoru sadly replied.

" Oh my. I see. How about you live with me. How does that sound?" the old lady beamed. The four kids stood flabbergasted. " Y-You mean it?" Kenshin cried. " Of course! I live alone, so what's four more gonna hurt?" Kaoru jumped up and down with joy. "Yay! A home at last!" " Hn." Aoshi smirked. " Now come on, I'll show you to your rooms, alright?" the old lady said as she walked up a flight of stairs to three rooms. Then she turned to Kaoru, " Would it be alright if you bunked with me?" Kaoru smiled and chirped, " Yay! As long as I'm sleeping _far_ away from Sano!" " Hey!" Sano cried. Kaoru stuck out her tongue. " Ahhh!" Kaoru screamed, running away from Sano. The old lady laughed. " I haven't laughed like this in a long time. I'm really glad that I met you guys." the old lady chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. " I'm sure you all had a rough day so, come on, into your room and rest, while I finish up at the shop." the old lady replied. " Oh! Oh! Let me help you, Grandma!" Kaoru cried following the old lady back downstairs.

The three boys all went into the room for a little rest. Downstairs at the shop Kaoru was stunned to see so many different kinds of candy. " Kaoru?" the old lady asked. Kaoru turned around, " Yes? What is it, grandma?" " Do you know your way around town?" the old lady said as she stacked some candy into little plastic bags and tying them up. " Yes. Why, granny?" Kaoru asked walking up to the counter and surveying the candies. " Because I could pay you for making deliveries to people." the old lady replied. " What? Are you serious? Cool! So when can I start, granny?" Kaoru cried. She was so excited to do this!

" Are you sure you want to do this, Kaoru-chan? I mean, it might be fun, but it's hard too." the old lady said. " I can do this, granny!" Kaoru replied, pumping her fists into the air. The lady laughed and ruffled Kaoru's raven hair. Kaoru just smiled at her and giggled. " Okay. Okay. How about you go on an errand tomorrow with one of your friends. That all right with you?" the old lady said. Kaoru just crossed her arms across her chest and made a face. " Depends on who's coming with me. I want it to be Ken-nii. Not those two other ones." Kaoru spat. The old lady just laughed again and replied, " All right. Ken-nii will go with you tomorrow, okay?" " Okay!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

Kaoru helped the old lady with the candies and they both closed shop to have dinner. " Wha!" Sano exclaimed happily, examing all of the food on the table. " Stop it Sano, you're drooling." Aoshi replied. Sano wiped the drool off his chin and glared at him. " So what? Just look at all this food!" Sano exclaimed. " Manners, Sano." Kenshin reminded him. Sano just stuck out his tongue. " Don't worry about it. Just eat." the old lady said. They all dug into their food. Then she made an announcement. " Kenshin? Would you like to accompany Kaoru tomorrow on her errand?" the old lady asked. Kenshin looked up from his rice bowl, mouth full of food. " Huh?"

" I want to go with Jou-chan, grandma!" Sano cried, mouth full of food and rice was flying everywhere. " Ew!" Kaoru cried. " I'm sorry, Sanosuke. But, Kaoru-chan only wanted Kenshin to help her." the old lady replied. " What?" Sano replied and yet again, rice began to fly everywhere. " Why, Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin asked, " Why only me?" Kaoru looked down at her lap and blushed a little. " W-Well, you're the only nicest boy here. So I want you to help me. Besides, that sakabato you're carrying could protect me." " Oh. Okay." Kenshin said a little uncertain. " Well, that's just selfish!" Sano cried. Everyone turned to look at him. " What is, Sano?" the old lady asked. Sano didn't say anything, instead he slammed his chopsticks down onto the table and stomped upstairs and into his room.

Kaoru looked down a bit. She then got up and walked to Sano's room, Kaoru arrived in front of his room and knocked gently. " What is it?!" Sano cried, Kaoru could tell that he was really furious. " I'm sorry, Sano. I didn't think it would hurt your feelings that much." Kaoru spoke softly. On the other side of the door, Sano heard her words perfectly. Kaoru sat down and leaned against the door to his room, " I'm sorry Sano. I really am." Sano just felt fury rise up within him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. " Just leave me alone, why don't cha!" Sano cried from the other side of the door. Kaoru just flinched at his tone and she felt guilty even more. " Kaoru-chan," a voice said. Kaoru looked up with puffy eyes at the person. It was granny. " Granny, I-" Kaoru started but ended up crying instead.

" Just leave the boy be, Kaoru. Rest up for tomorrow, you're going to have to wake up very early for your errands." the old lady whispered. " Okay," Kaoru replied sadly and went to her room, there she just sat on the double bed and sighed heavily. Downstairs, Kenshin and Aoshi cleared the table and washed the dishes before passing the old lady on the stairs. " Goodnight," they both said and the old lady replied back. When she went down to clear the dishes, she had found that they had already cleared it and washed the dishes. She smiled warmly, knowing that she had found a nice group of kids and was glad she had brought them in. The old lady turned off the lights and went up to bed to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep.

A knock was heard at her door, " What is it?" she asked. The door opened and in came Kenshin and a fuming Sano. The old lady held back a laugh, " What do you want to tell me?" The two boys looked at the girl's sleeping form and Kenshin replied, " Well, um, I don't want to go with Kaoru-chan tomorrow. Let Sano go, but please don't tell Kaoru about it, granny. Please?" Kenshin begged. Sano just sat there, looking furious, arms across his chest. " But does Sano want to? I mean, I can't force him if he doesn't want to." the old lady replied taking a look at the angry boy. " Trust me, he does." Kenshin said elbowing the angry boy who only grunted his response. The old lady sighed and couldn't do anything but agree with the red head. " All right, be prepared to work with Kaoru-chan, all right Sano?" the old lady said. " Hmph!" Sano replied back.

The old lady just laughed and ushered the two boys back to bed. She came back and found that Kaoru was sitting up in bed. " Kaoru-chan. Did you hear?" the old lady asked. Kaoru just looked down and nodded a bit. She bit her lip before getting off the bed and out the door to Sano's room, who's light was still on. Kaoru knocked lightly on the door and a grunt was heard, she tried the door knob and it wasn't locked! She pushed the door open to find Sano sitting in bed, surprised at her, then composed himself and turned his back on her. " What do you want?" Sano spat and Kaoru cringed. " I'm sorry. I hope tomorrow we can resolve this between us and forget that it never happened, okay?" Kaoru whispered. Sano didn't say anything, instead he just stayed quiet making the little girl feel uncomfortable. " Well, goodnight." Kaoru replied and left the room.

Walking back to the room she shared with the old lady, she found that the lady was sleeping. She sighed heavily before going to sleep herself, not wanting tomorrow to come.


	3. Pay Day

The next morning, Kaoru woke up, but not as early as the old lady, in fact Sano was earlier than her! " Jeez, Jou-chan you really took your time getting up. What? Didn't want to wake up from your dream? ' Ken-nii..' " Sano mocked. Kaoru just stood there in shock and chased the brown haired boy. " Now, now. It's time for you guys to go on your errand. Here Sano, you carry the sack full of candies and Kaoru you get the list of people who will be recieving the candies. Make sure you give the candies to the right people, all right?" the old lady explained. " All right." they both replied in unison and left to their first customer.

They both bickered on their way there. Their first customer was a girl by the name of Misao. Sano was flirting with her all the while taking out her order out of the sack. Kaoru just rolled her eyes, scowling, waiting for Sano to finish giving the candies to the girl. Kaoru just walked off after standing in the sun for 6 minutes, Sano noticed that so, he took the money she owed and bid a quick goodbye then ran after the raven haired girl. " Jou-chan! Wait up!" Sano cried, finally catching up to her while dragging the sack behind him. Kaoru just glared at him and then continued on her way to the next customer. Sano was confused about Kaoru's sudden behavior towards him, but he just ignored it and followed her.

Finally it was the last customer of the day and it was already dark out. They both heard dogs barking and crickets chirping. Kaoru shivered against the cold and Sano took off his jacket and put it around the shivering girl. " I don't need it!" Kaoru cried giving the jacket back to the bare chested boy. " Yes, you do. Take it." Sano replied holding it out. Kaoru just ignored him and turned away, making the boy frustrated. Sano put his jacket back on and followed the girl to their last destination of the day.

Once they had delivered the last of the candies, they headed home. The old lady was waiting outside, hoping that the kids didn't run into some sort of trouble. When she saw them coming up to the shop, she felt relieved. " Granny!" Kaoru cried, running to embrace the lady. " I'm so glad you guys made it back. I hope that there weren't any trouble while delivering the candy, were there?" the old lady asked, looking from Kaoru to Sano. They both replied, 'no'. The old lady nodded, " Good. Now let's go in. The others are waiting for you." Kaoru and Sano ran into the shop, while the old lady closed the shop for the night.

" So how was your day, Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru just scowled at the red head. Kenshin just laughed and continued eating his dinner. Kenshin turned his attention to Sanosuke. " So how was your day, Sano?" Kenshin asked. " It was great! I met a pretty girl-" Kaoru gave a glare towards the rooster's way. " I mean, I met a pretty girly- side of Kaoru today." Sano covered himself. Kaoru just rolled her eyes and continued eating. Kenshin just looked from Kaoru's face to Sano's, confused. " Don't hurt yourself in trying to understanding them, Himura. Just let it be." Aoshi replied calmly. Kenshin took another look at them and nodded.

They all finished eating dinner and it was time to go to sleep. Another day of errands was to come to Kaoru and Sano. But before they were sent to bed, the old lady told them that she wanted to see them for a minute. Kenshin and Aoshi went on ahead to bed, while Kaoru and Sano sat down with the old lady. The old lady started to fish something out of her pockets, when she withdrew her hands, money was clutched in her hands. Kaoru and Sano gaped. " Here is your pay for today. Thank you, for running those errands for me today. $5 for each of you. Spend them wisely now, you hear?" The old lady scolded. Kaoru and Sano each took $5 from the lady's hand and nodded quickly. The old lady smiled and ushered them upstairs and to bed.

Kaoru just giggled at the sight of a $5 bill, " I'm going to save every dollar I get." Kaoru said. Sano just scoffed. " Save? Please, I don't think you can last long without at least buying one thing with your money." Sano said. " Can too!" Kaoru retorted. " Then let's make a bet." Sano said with an evil glint in his eyes. Kaoru felt trapped, she gulped and decided that to prove Sano wrong, she would have to take him up on his bet. " All right! So what do we bet on?" Kaoru asked. " Hmm..." Sano looked around and his eyes landed on her. He smirked. Kaoru didn't like the look that Sano had, it made her a little nervous. " W-What?" Kaoru said. " If you can save all your money without buying anything in a year, then I'll help you get Kenshin." Kaoru blushed. " W-What are you talking about!! I don't like Kenshin like that! He's only like a brother to me!!" Kaoru screamed.

" Ok. But still. If you can't save your money, like you said you would, then you'd have to give me a kiss. All right?" Sano said. Kaoru's eyes suddenly bulged out of her sockets. " K-Kiss you?! What are you..." Kaoru replied but was cut off by Sano. " Ah Ah Ah, a bet is a bet. So do you agree to the terms?" Sano asked. " I - I..." Kaoru replied looking around to see if anyone would come by and hear their conversation. " Yes, I agree with the terms." Kaoru sighed. " Great! Now remember, no going back now." Sano replied, smiling all the way to his room. The look on his face made Kaoru want to take a pillow and throw it at his face. But she smiled also, thinking that Sano would keep his promise if she won the bet, that he would help her get Kenshin's attention.

" I'm going to win this bet, no matter what." Kaoru replied under her breath.


	4. A Bet Has Been Made

Kaoru couldn't sleep at all that night, so she was already awake when morning came. " Woah. Jou-chan, did you put your makeup on wrong?" Sano joked. Kaoru just wanted to bash the living daylights out of him. " No. I just couldn't sleep because of what you said." Kaoru replied, then regretted it. " Ooohh.. Is it about that kiss? Or what I promised?" Sano wondered. Kaoru's cheeks flamed up and replied quickly, " The promise of course!" " What promise?" a voice replied groggily. Kaoru and Sano turned around to see the Rurouni had woken up. " Uh, it's nothing Kenshin. You can go back to sleep now. Sorry to have woken you up." Kaoru said. Kenshin just waved it off and went back to bed.

Kaoru let out a sigh when the rurouni went back to the comforts of his bed. " I saw that." Sano smirked. " You didn't see anything!" Kaoru shot back as she went downstairs to get the list of customers. Sano just chuckled and followed the raven-haired girl downstairs and into the shop. They found a bag of candies and a list there waiting for them at the counter. Then they went out to deliver them. Kaoru was lost in thought about the bet, when she bumped into somebody. " Oof!" Kaoru landed on her behind. " Watch where you're going, baka!" the boy replied running away. Kaoru looked up in anger. " I'll get that boy for you, Jou-chan." Sano growled, raising up a fist. " Ugh. Nevermind, let's go." Kaoru replied dusting herself off.

In the middle of delivering, they went into a tea house to rest up for a bit. Sano payed for the sweet mochi and tea for himself. Kaoru was about to order some when she remembered her bet. Biting her lip, she payed attention to the people on the road. Sano smirked. " What? Don't tell me you're not hungry are you, Jou-chan?" Kaoru turned to look at Sano, " No-" but was stopped when her stomach growled. Kaoru grunted. Sano just laughed. " Yeah, Yeah. Laugh." Kaoru replied. He handed a stick of mochi to her. Kaoru looked at it confused. " Why?" " I don't want you to not eat because of me. Just pay me back. Alright? After the bet is done." Sano replied. " Okay." Kaoru said.

After eating, they continued with their deliveries. They both met up with the girl, Misao. Sano flirted with her again and Kaoru got annoyed with it. " Come on, Sano. We've got work to do." Kaoru replied irritated. " Sorry. Maybe next time." Sano said. Misao left. Sano followed Kaoru. " What's up? Why were you so set on me not seeing her?" Sano asked. " What? Did you hear me say that? No, I don't think so." Kaoru said. " You didn't have to say that. It was evident on your face." Sano replied.

" Well! We have to finish this before the sun set. So, let's get going!" Kaoru replied quickly, changing the subject. Sano just chuckled and followed the girl to their next destination. After finishing with their deliveries, they headed home. " You like me," Sano pestered Kaoru. " Do not! Why would I like a chicken head like you anyways?" Kaoru shot back. " The girl Misao does." Sano said. " Yeah, she was reeled in with your charming good looks." Kaoru replied sarcastically. " She did actually." Sano replied smiling. " Tch." Kaoru rolled her eyes and went into the shop. " Admit it, you like me Kaoru." Sano said. " I do not!" Kaoru replied. " Kaoru likes who?" the rurouni asked once they were in the house. Kaoru blushed and ran upstairs.

Kenshin looked upstairs, " What's up with her?" " She's just in her hormone stage. Don't worry about her." Sano said. " Oh. Ok." Kenshin replied sitting down and sipping tea. Up in her room Kaoru was pacing around, " Baka, baka! Kenshin was right there too!" A knock was on the door, " Come in." Kaoru sighed. In came Aoshi. " What do you want?" Kaoru ground out. " I heard. You like the Battosai?" Aoshi replied. Kaoru turned a shade of red. " Shh!" Kaoru scrambled to close the door. " Quiet!" Kaoru hissed. " I don't know why you're so worked up about it, Kaoru-chan. It's nothing to be embarassed about. After all, Kenshin's your first love." Aoshi shrugged. " Aoshi!!" Kaoru hissed again, fists at her side. Aoshi sighed, " So you're telling me that I have to keep it a secret from the Battosai?" " Yes! At all costs!" Kaoru desperately cried. " What if I chose not to? I have a right." Aoshi replied. " You do it and I'll hurt you, understand?" Kaoru said.

Aoshi just rolled his eyes, he knew that Kaoru could never hurt him that bad, but he would like to see her try. Aoshi walked to the door and opened it, then he yelled for Kenshin. Kaoru bristled and hurriedly closed the door. She turned towards Aoshi and cried, " Do you really want me to hurt you!" Aoshi leaned closed to the raven haired's face and whispered, " Try it." Kaoru growled, but the door opened to reveal the rurouni. " Oro? Did I interupt something personal?" Kenshin said as he saw the two friends, faces inches from each other. Kaoru stood erected and replied quickly, " Of course not!" Aoshi stood back up slowly and replied, " I see that you two have some catching up to do." Aoshi left the room, leaving Kaoru alone with the rurouni.

" Catching up to do? Kaoru, what did Aoshi mean by that?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru turned a shade of pink and left the room, leaving the rurouni confused. Downstairs, Sano was telling Aoshi all about the bet that he and Kaoru made, Kaoru heard. " Sano! Now you're letting Aoshi in on this?!" Kaoru replied. " Yup. Besides, the katana master here," Sano gestured to Aoshi, " said he was bored and wanted to do something. So I told him our bet to waste time." Sano replied. Kaoru glared over at Aoshi. He smirked in reply. " Since you know about the bet, you better not say anything to Kenshin, got it?" Kaoru retorted. " Yeah." Sano agreed. Aoshi looked to his two friends and sighed, " Whatever."

The old lady came back in. " Where were you, grandma?" Kaoru asked. " Never mind, sign these please." the old lady asked. She went upstairs to get Kenshin and brought him down. " What are these?" Sano asked. " They're... just stuff. You don't need to worry about it, all right?" the old lady assured the four kids. They just nodded and signed the papers. After they had ate, and the four children went upstairs to get ready for bed, Aoshi gathered them into his room. " I think the old lady is leaving us." Aoshi replied after a minute of silence. " Leave us? But why?" Kaoru asked. " I don't know, I could only understand some of the words written on the paper." Aoshi said. " Why would she take us in, and then leave us behind? This doesn't make sense." Sano cried. " Shh..." Aoshi whispered. Sano quickly put both his hands over his mouth. " Hmm, maybe it was a plan to lure us in and abandon us like what our parents did?" Kenshin asked.

" I don't know." Aoshi said shaking his head. " Well! I'm going to ask granny!" Kaoru cried getting up, but was pulled back down in a sitting position. " Why! I have a right to know! She just seem like a nice person. She would never have to resort to abandoning us for no reason! I want to know why!" Kaoru replied, running out of the room. " KAORU!!" the three boys cried, running after her. " My, what's with all the commotion? Aren't you in bed yet?" the old lady replied turning to face the four little children. " Is it true?" Kaoru asked. The old lady was confused, " True about what, Kaoru-chan?" " That you're going to leave us!" Kaoru cried. " Leave? Oh, you can read huh? Yes, I am leaving." the old lady confessed. " But why? I thought you loved us!" Kaoru cried, latching on to the old lady. " Please, don't leave us! We promised to be good and help around the shop more!" The old lady just laughed. " Don't worry, Kaoru-chan. I'll try to be around more."

Kaoru looked up, " Really?" " Sure, if that's what you want, I'll live just a little more for you." The old lady replied. " Wait." Aoshi stopped. He looked up at the old lady, " What do you mean by, ' I'll live just a little more?' Do you mean to tell me, you're dying?" Aoshi asked. The old lady had a glazed look on her face, " Yes." The group of kids gasped. " B-But, we just got to know you!" Kaoru cried. " I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you. I should've told you the first day you came." the old lady said. " How long do you have?" Kenshin asked. " Just about until the end of this month." the old lady replied. The kids were silent, " Then is that what you had us signed, something to your death wish?" Aoshi asked. " Yes, since you signed it, after I'm dead, you are still able to live in this house and be able to continue work at my shop as my own children." the old lady said.

The kids had a look of forlon on their faces. " Oh... I guess we'll just have fun 'till the end!" Kaoru cried. " Starting tomorrow granny, we'll have a vacation!" Sano replied. The old lady just laughed. " All right, all right." " Yay!" both Kaoru and Sano cried.


	5. Vacation To The Hot Springs!

Sano and Kaoru were literally bouncing off the walls. They were excited to go on their vacation. Aoshi had made reservations at a hot spring in Hiroshima, where they would spend 3 nights there. " Come on granny!" Kaoru cried, pulling the old lady out the door. They caught the train there, it took about 4 and a half hours and the kids became restless with each minute. Once they arrived, Sano and Kaoru ran in and took the keys to their rooms. The old lady chuckle as she took the luggage in and signed up at the front desk with Kenshin and Aoshi right behind her.

They were split between boys and girls. When Sano heard that, he went into shock. Pointing a finger at the katana master, he cried, " I-I have to spend three nights with YOU?" Aoshi just turned at the flabergasted boy, " What of it? Scared that I might kill you in your sleep?" Aoshi smirked. Sano stumbled back and looked over at the old lady, " You hear that, granny? Aoshi just threatened me." The old lady just laughed. Sano hid behind Kenshin, " Hey, Kenshin. You're going to sleep next to me right? You'll protect me yea?" Sano cried. Kenshin sweatdropped, " I don't want to get involved. Do solve it yourself." " See, even Battosai wouldn't protect the likes of you." Aoshi replied.

" Stop being so mean, Aoshi. Stop scaring him." Kaoru butt in. Sano quickly turned her way. " What do you mean, Kaoru? That I'm just a little kid? I'm not scared of Aoshi. No way." Sano replied. " Hey! I'm just trying to help! Guess you don't need it." Kaoru replied ignoring him. Sano's eyes widen and threw himself on the floor before her, grabbing her legs in a begging gesture. " No, please! I didn't mean, it Kaoru." " Sano!" Kaoru cried, cheeks pink. " Please! Help!" Sano cried. Kaoru held in her laughter. " All right. Sleep with me and Granny." Kaoru replied. Sano was about to disagree with the arrangement and thought otherwise. " Okay! Anything to get away from Aoshi and his katanas." Sano cried desperately.

Kaoru laughed at the desperation appearing on the boy's face. " Then that's settles. Grandma, Aoshi is that all right with you?" Kaoru asked. Aoshi just rolled his eyes and the old lady said that it was ok. Sano jumped up in excitement and hugged Kaoru. " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Sano cried, not shameless at all by the intimate affection he shared with the raven haired girl. Kaoru bristled and blushed at the action. " SANO!!!" Kaoru cried. The others just laughed at the scene. " Get off, Sano or I'll hurt you so bad.." Kaoru growled. " Okay, Okay. So let's eat!" cried the rooster head.

Soon later, the maids brought in food and they all ate. " Mmm... This is so good!" Sano cried, stuffing his mouth with sushi. " I agree!" Kaoru cried, taking one of the shrimp tempura and pop it into her mouth.The others just laughed. " They look like a match in heaven, don't you think?" Aoshi replied emotionless. Sano and Kaoru froze, their food in mid air.

" WHAAAT!" they both screeched. Kenshin was on the floor Oroing... as he was sitting right between them and got the full blast of it. Kaoru notice and cried, " OMG! Kenshin, are you alright?"

" Bwahaha.." Sano laughed. " He's alright, Kaoru."

Patting her hand against his cheek, Kenshin stirred. " Oro?" Kenshin replied staring at the raven haired girl above him.

" Kaoru-chan..." Kenshin said. Realizing the position she was in, she drew back,face flushed and replied,

" Oops! Sorry, Kenii." Kaoru cried.

" It's okay."

The old lady went to take a bath and Kaoru tagged along. Getting into the hot spring, Kaoru replied sadly, " Why are you leaving us so soon? We just met recently and now you have to go... I don't want you to go!" Kaoru cried.

" It's the way how the world works, Kaoru-chan. People die. It's natural. Someday you too, will die." the old lady said.

" But I just wish that you could stay with us a little longer." Kaoru said, tears forming in her eyes.

" I"m sorry. It has to be this way. I do not want to go either. But if that's my destiny, then I am willing to follow it." the old lady replied,

" No matter how hard it is. It has to be done. Someday, you will understand that too when you live to be this old." the old lady got out and went to bed. Kaoru stayed in the water a little bit longer, thinking of what to do. 


	6. The Trip Home

The three nights at the hotspring was one that no one ever forgot, everyone sat in silence, not hard for Aoshi, but the others kept looking over at the old lady from time to time.

' _She's going to die... in a week. She's going to leave us forever..._' Kaoru thought looking out of the windows, watching as the scenery pass her by. The old lady looked over at the little girl and smiled, yes she was going to spend the rest of her days happy with these wonderful children. The children wasted no time to fall asleep on the moving train afterall it was a 4 hour ride back to Tokyo. Once they had arrived back in Tokyo, they went home to take a rest before Kaoru and Sano went on their errands.

Filled with rejuvinated energy, Kaoru bounded down the stairs and picking up the list of people who were waiting for their order of candy. Spotting the old lady sitting behind the counter, Kaoru went back inside and brought out tea and some sweet mochi to go with it. Before Kaoru could make it outside, Sano appeared behind her and snatched a stick of mochi and popped one into his mouth. Kaoru stood agast at the beast.

" Sano!" Kaoru cried, " That was granny's, you jerk!" Sano just blinked a couple of times and blushed sheepishly.

" Oops. I thought you were eating that." Sano replied. Kaoru suddenly snapped.

" Get out there, Sano!" Sano ran off into the candy store and away from the raging girl. Kaoru sighed and went back into the kitchen to get more mochi and brought it back out.

" Here, granny. Something to eat." Kaoru replied setting the plate of mochi down along with some green tea to the side. The old lady smiled at Kaoru before telling them to hurry along. Kenshin walked out and replied,

" Is it okay if I watch the shop with you, granny?" The old lady nodded as Kenshin sat next to her staring at the passerbys.

Outside, Kaoru spotted a familiar name on the list; Misao Makimachi. She scowled. ' _Looks like she orders them almost every single day. I wouldn't be surprised if she already have cavities in her mouth._' Kaoru thought. She looked up to see the person she hated most. ' _Misao..._' Kaoru growled inwardly as Sano yet again flirted with her and she was taken in with him.

' _I wonder what she sees in the buffoon? He's not good looking as my Kenshin that's for sure._' Kaoru thought as she lookd over at Sano's figure and blushed. ' _What am I doing, googling Sano's body!_' Kaoru thought as she began bashing her head in attempts to get rid of the nasty picture that had suddenly popped in her mind.

" Kaoru, eh Kaoru-chan. Are you okay?" a voice replied. Kaoru cracked an eye open to see Sano's face before her. She screamed as she pushed Sano away and he landed on his behind.

" Hey! You didn't have to do that, Kaoru!" Sano cried getting up and brushing his pants off.

" Sorry." Kaoru replied softly and they both headed to their next customer.

Back at the shop, Kenshin and the old lady had a little talk.

" Granny?" Kenshin asked. The old lady just took a sip of her tea before looking over at the red head.

" What is it, Kenshin-kun?"

" I was wondering, would it really be okay for us children to take care of your shop?" Kenshin asked. The old lady just nodded.

" Yes, after all I sighed the contract and the government agreed that since you are now legally my children, then you have the right to this shop." the old lady said.

" So does that mean, this will be our home?" a voice replied by the door. Kenshin and the old lady looked at Aoshi who had happened to listen to their conversation.

" Yes, Aoshi-kun, this will be your new home from now on. No one can take it away from you." the old lady said.

" Good." Aoshi replied before heading back inside.

" Kawaii!!" Kaoru replied as her face pressed up against the glass, she was staring at a purple kimono with pink white lilies displayed on them. Sano stopped and pulled Kaoru away, Kaoru was thrashing in Sano's hold.

" Let me go, Sano or you'll regret this!" Kaoru cried. Sano didn't release his hold as he took the list from her hands and began to go to their next customer. It was lunch time and they both took a break. Grabbing some food out of the nearby stands, Sano took a bite from his bread and handed some to Kaoru. They both ate until their hearts were content. Leaving some money behind, they went back to work.

" So, who's left on the list, Kaoru-chan?" Sano asked as he looked into the sack. Kaoru looked through the list to find only three were left and it was on the other side of town. Kaoru sighed and fell to the ground, Sano looked at Kaoru and hurried over to her who only just waved him away.

" I'm just tired, Sano and the last three are on the other side of town." Kaoru replied. Sano just made a face,

" Why'd they have to live so far away? If you're tired, you can always ride on my back that is if you're light." Sano smiled. Kaoru wanted to bash him.

" Are you calling me fat?!" Kaoru cried. Sano waved his hands in front of his face as he backed away.

" N-No! Of course not! It's not like you are. I mean, you're skinny to me. I was just saying that you might be heavy... Oops." Sano cried as he dodged an attack from Kaoru.

" Sano!!" Kaoru growled as she tried to get up, but she was just too tired to walk anymore. Seeing that, Sano walked over to her and replied,

" Come on. Climb on, heavy or not I'll carry you Kaoru." Sano said. Kaoru blushed at his sincerity and obediently climbed on, Sano almost fell and Kaoru gave a whack to his head.

" You better not drop me Sano or you'll get it!" Kaoru cried. Sano regained his balance.

" All right, all right." Sano replied as he headed towards the outskirts of town. They arrived there after taking three breaks and it had already become dark when they arrived to deliver the last one to a boy name Enishi Yukishiro.

" Oh? Is the lady injured?" Enishi asked gesturing to Kaoru on Sano's back. Sano shook his head,

" She's just a little tired that's all." Sano replied. Enishi nodded and thanked them for delivering his candy. Sano shifted Kaoru a bit more higher and began his way back to the candy shop. Kaoru looked down at Sano and saw sweat forming on his brow, she bit her lip.

' _Sano... why do you care about me so much?_' Kaoru thought as Sano continue to make his way back home where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

" Where's Kaoru-chan and Sanosuke-kun be? It's already 8:00pm." the old lady replied as she, Kenshin and Aoshi gather at the dinner table waiting for Sano and Kaoru to return from their errand.

" Maybe, they're lost." Kenshin replied but was hit in the gut by Aoshi.

" Stupid Himura, how is that thinking positive?"

" Oro?" Kenshin replied. Shuffling was heard in the shop and the door opened to see Sano and Kaoru walking in.

" Sorry we're late." Kaoru replied. Sano nodded. The old lady smiled settling down at the head of the table as Sano and Kaoru sat in their seats.

" Let's eat!" they all said as another day passed and another day closer to the dreaded death of a loved one.


	7. Unrequited Love Confusion

_**Dream**_

_Two shadow figures came into the room, I ran to my mother for protection but it was too late. A man grabbed me and another grabbed my mother both of us were put into seperate cars. " MOM!" I cried, but she couldn't hear me as the door slammed shut in front of me cutting off any communication I had with her. I cried, I thrashed but it was no use and I became tired. The men drove both me and my mother to a cliff where we were knocked out and thrown off, I didn't know how I survived the hit, but my mother died, along with my baby brother who was yet to be born. I lay there blood flowing from my head wound, paralyzed, I couldn't move. _

_It was morning the next day when some kids came by and took me in and that's how I became one of them as part of a family._

_**End of Dream**_

GASP

Waking up to a start, sapphyre eyes examined the room it was still dark out and she could only make a faint outline of the old lady and sighed. ' _That was just a dream. Calm down, it already happened. Get over it._' Kaoru thought mentally to herself. The old lady suddenly woke up and found that Kaoru was awake.

" Kaoru-chan. Is there something wrong dear?" Kaoru shook her head and laid back down on her futon before wiping the tears away,

' _Mom... I miss you. If I hadn't met Aoshi, Kenii and Sano... I probably be dead by now._' Kaoru thought as she tried to go back to sleep. About five hours later, Kaoru woke up and went down to the shop where the old lady was waiting.

" Is Sano not up yet?" Kaoru asked.

" I'm right here, dufus. Now come on." a voice replied. Kaoru looked out and found that Sano was waiting for her. Kaoru puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and grabbed the list before following Sano out to their first customer.

Kaoru looked at her surroundings and realized that they weren't going to their first customer. She caught up with Sano and replied,

" What are we doing here, Sano?" Sano just continued on and stopped at a shop she knew all too well. " Sano?" Kaoru wondered. Sano looked back at her and smirked,

" Stay here, Okay Jou-chan?" Sano walked inside the shop, Kaoru stood outside in the hot sun for about at least a 30 good minutes before Sano came out with a gift. Examining it, Kaoru replied,

" Who's that for?" Sano smirked.

" Misao." Sano replied. Kaoru was taken aback.

' _Her?! Why her?_' Kaoru thought inwardly.

" Admit it Kaoru, you thought this is for you right?" Sano asked. His face looked like it was asking for a punch, Kaoru was surely to give him one.

" Quit jerking me around!" Kaoru cried as she tried to land a punch in, but Sano just easily dodged it. Sano ran off,

" Catch me if you can, Jou-chan!" Sano was definately playing with her. Kaoru ran off after him,

" We have to finish the errands, first Sano!" Kaoru cried. Sano wasn't listening as he turned the corner into an alleyway where he bumped into a couple of boys. " Sano!" Kaoru cried, but before she could turn into the corner that Sano had disappeared into, Sano was flung back out. Kaoru rushed over to him and replied,

" Sano, are you all right?" Sano spit out blood from his mouth. He glared at the boys that walked out of the alley's shadow, holding the present that he had bought earlier that day.

" Oh look, he has himself a lady. What's your name, girl?" the leader of the pack replied. Kaoru shivered and Sano shielded her from their wandering eyes.

" Kaoru get back." Sano replied as Kaoru hid behind him and the towns people began to flock to the little dispute that started to begin.

" Oh look, the little boy is trying to be a hero." the leader replied. Sano just growled.

" Give me the gift back, now!" Sano cried running at them, he was able to land a punch in the leader's face and made a grab at the present, but wasn't able to when a kick to the stomach sent him stumbling back before another kick was aimed at him from above sending his face straight into the dirt. Kaoru could only gasp at the scene.

" Get up, Sano!" Kaoru cried. Sano twitched painfully on the dirt floor. " Sano!" Kaoru cried as the pack began to walk up to him.

" You want your gift back? Here it is!" the leader replied throwing the gift on the floor before smashing it under his foot grinding it under his heel. Sano could only watch in horror as his gift was dirtied.

" You bastards!" Sano cried as he grabbed onto the leader's feet that was still planted on top of his gift. The leader looked down and smirked, jerking away from the hand, he stepped on Sano's outstreched hand and Sano cried out in pain. Kaoru was crying now,

" Sano! Somebody stop him!" Kaoru cried. As if her prayers were answered, a faint whistle was heard in the distance as it came closer. The pack decided to make a run for it as the towns people went back to what they were doing. Kaoru ran to Sano and helped him up, his knuckles were raw and blood was dripping from his split lip. Sano bent down to pick up his ruined gift.

" Damn it!" Sano ground out.

" It's okay, not like Misao needs it right?" Kaoru replied after a moment.

" Actually, I lied about this being Misao's present." Sano said. Kaoru was a bit surprised.

" It's wasn't for her? Then... who was it for?" Kaoru asked. Sano smiled sheepishly and replied,

" For you, Jou-chan." Kaoru stood there wide eyed.

" WHAT?!" Kaoru cried.

" Sorry." Sano apologized.

" Wait 'till I see them again. Argh! I'm going to kill them!" Kaoru replied, Sano held her back.

" No, Jou-chan! It's all right." Sano cried.

" Fine. Let's finish these errands, then we find them." Kaoru growled walking in the direction of their first customer.

Some of the customers were a bit irritated when they got their order a bit off schedule. Both Kaoru and Sano apologized and when they gave Misao her order, she was all concerned for the rooster head.

" Come inside and I'll clean those wounds for you. That's the least I could do." Misao offered. Sano thanked her and Misao looked over at Kaoru, " You're welcome to rest, Miss." Kaoru could only scowl at that smiling face of hers. She walked in after Sano and sat down on the couch while Misao went to get the first aid kit and began attending to Sano's wounds. After Sano was patched up, Sano and Kaoru thanked Misao for her time and continued with their deliveries.

They took a break and Kaoru decided to ask what Sano had bought her. " Hmm? You want to know what I bought you?" Sano wondered.

" Yeah." Kaoru nodded. Sano thought again,

" The dress that you was looking at yesterday. I bought it for you but now it's trashed." Sano sighed. Kaoru burned in anger.

' _That dress? Sano bought me that dress? The dress that I've long to get? Damn those punks! Once I get my hands on them... they'll wish they never have touch that gift in the first place!_' Kaoru growled.

" K-Kaoru?" Sano stuttered.

" What?" Kaoru replied, an evil glint in her eyes.

" Forget that dress. Let's continue with our deliveries and go home, huh?" Sano decided to change the subject.

" NO! I... I really liked that dress... it was one of a kind!" Kaoru cried. Sano could only sigh again.

" Well, sorry. But it's gone now."

" Wahhhh!!!!!!!!" Kaoru whined falling to the ground. Sano was shocked that she would cause a scene.

" K-Kaoru. Please stand up." Sano replied as people whispered to each other as they passed the two children by. Sano was embarassed and hauled Kaoru up by her arms. " Let's get going, huh?" Kaoru wailed even louder, enough to annoy Sano. He tossed Kaoru over his shoulder as she stopped for a moment, realizing what Sano had just done.

" Hey, let me down Sano!" Kaoru cried pounding on his back.

" NO." Sano huffed walking to their destination, never letting Kaoru off his back for a minute. Kaoru could only groan with the thought of the one of a kind dress being lost forever.

They had finally finished with their deliveries, Sano was happy, Kaoru was depressed and angry. While walking home, Sano replied,

" Neh, Kaoru?" Kaoru looked at Sano, wondering what was wrong.

" What is it, Sano?" Kaoru replied.

" I-" Sano sighed, " Do you really like Kenshin that much?" Sano asked.

" Of course I do! That's why I'm trying so hard to keep this bet between us!" Kaoru cried. " Hey! You're changing the subject aren't you!" Kaoru grumbled. Sano sighed again.

" Sano..." Kaoru whispered.

" It's nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't protect the dress." Sano said.

" It's all right. I'm just glad that you're even alive." Kaoru said. " Now let's get home, I'm hungry!" Kaoru replied running ahead, smiling Sano ran after her. Even though Sano knew Kaoru's love for the red head, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous... he knew that his feelings won't be returned. Sano will wait until the moment for her to slip up and grant him the kiss that he wanted so much. A kiss from the girl he had always had a crush on; Kaoru Kamiya.


	8. Days Pass Oh So Fast

Kaoru woke up and it was early, seeing the old lady sleeping so peacefully as if she wasn't breathing... Wait! Not breathing? Kaoru got out of bed and rushed over to the old lady and placed her ear against the old lady's chest looking for a heartbeat. A few seconds past and nothing. Nothing at all. Tears fell down Kaoru's cheek and cried silently beside the dead woman. It had been a long time since she sat there next to the dead, Kaoru saw the sun rays peeked through the curtains and dark circles were now under her eyes, puffy from crying. Her legs were numb from sitting there and she didn't feel like going on an errand now that the old lady was gone.

A knock was on the door and Kaoru snapped back to reality. Trying her hardest, the numbness made her weak in the legs and she could barely stand. A knock was on the door again, in a more urgent kind of way.

" Jou-chan! Granny! Are you up yet?" Kaoru sighed, it was only Sano.

" Yes, I am!" Kaoru replied, still trying to get blood flowing through her legs. Outside Sano sighed,

" Then get granny awake so we can go on our errands!" Sano cried as he left. Kaoru heard his footsteps disappear and Kaoru sighed. Then she looked back at the corpse and thought,

' _What am I going to do with the body now? Better yet, how am I to tell them that she's dead?_' Once her legs were free of numbness, Kaoru got up and went to gather the rest of the family into her room. Aoshi, Kenshin who were sleeping had to be yanked awake and Kaoru had to fetch Sano from the candy shop. They all sat down, staring at her and the old lady, who they thought was still sleeping. Sano looked over at the old lady,

" Hey, Jou-chan. Didn't I tell you to wake granny up?" Sano replied as he got up and walked over to the old lady and tried to shake her up. Kaoru just sat there, bangs covering her face. She replied dully,

" She's dead, Sano." All three boys had shock written on their faces. Sano thought she was joking and laughed a little like he couldn't believe it and started to shake the old lady awake.

" Come on, granny. We know that you're just in a deep slumber. Come on, wake up." Sano tried and tried again, hoping her time wasn't here, but it was. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to hold in a sob, but couldn't as he cried out in anguish. " Why?!" Sano cried. Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi all looked down as Sano's cries were the only thing they heard.

Few days later, they all had a proper burial for the old lady and they all went back to their normal lives doing what they were doing before. Kenshin and Aoshi took turns tending the shop as Kaoru and Sano went out to do errands.

" So... are you still planning to win our little bet?" Sano asked smirking. Kaoru could only glare at the "rooster head" and replied,

" Of course! I'm never letting you take away my first kiss. I want to save it for Kenii." Sano was a little hurt by this but still didn't say anything about it. Who could when the girl just didn't have any feelings for him. He sighed and replied,

" Well then, if that's how you want it... I won't be treating you out to lunch. You'll have to starve until we finish with our errands." Kaoru could only stand in shock.

" You wouldn't dare!" Kaoru growled. Sano smirked as he continued on his way. Kaoru ran to catch up to him and looked up at his eyes. " You're lying aren't you? You didn't mean it did you?"

Sano could only stare at the raven haired girl and replied seriously, " Do I look like I'm joking? I can't have you wasting all my hard earn money when I could use your share for something else..Besides, I have to eat you know." Kaoru just glared,

" Well, I have to eat too, I'll have you know!"

" Really? Well, if you want to be skinny, missy... go on a diet!" Sano laughed as he ran ahead.

" Hey!" Kaoru cried chasing after him. When it was lunch, Sano was right about not treating her to lunch, he was stuffing his face while Kaoru just sat there next to him and crossed her arms across her chest. A rumble of hunger was heard from the raven haired girl and a blush crept up her cheeks. Sano could only laugh, Kaoru turned the other way.

" Oh? It's you guys." a voice replied. Kaoru and Sano both looked up at the voice and the boy looked familiar to them; White hair, black tinted glasses...

" Um... do we know you?" Kaoru replied after a while. The boy came and sat next to Kaoru who only drew back slightly,

" I'm Enishi Yukishiro. Nice to meet you." Enishi replied softly. Kaoru remembered that name somewhere... but where? Then she remembered,

" You're the guy from last week, right?" Kaoru cried. Enishi could only nod,

" Yeah. Wow, so you're buddy here doesn't want to share food with you? That's downright mean, here. Compliments of me. I gotta go, see ya!" Enishi ran off. Kaoru looked down at her hands and there was a bright red apple. Kaoru could only smile,

' _Thanks Enishi._' Kaoru thought. Sano could only glare at Enishi's back with jealousy and looked back at Kaoru was busy eating her apple.

' _Darn. I thought Kaoru would beg me to buy her something. Oh well, no money will be wasted then._' Sano thought happily.

Finishing up their second part of rounds, they went back home where it was Aoshi's turn tending to the shop and few children were over there at the counter choosing which candy they wanted and it caused some sort of racket and Kaoru and Sano could see that the katana master was losing his patience and very fast!

" Aoshi, why don't you go inside and rest. I'll take care of this." Kaoru replied and the shop was saved as he went back inside along with Sano and their savings. Kaoru finished up with the shop and waited a little to make sure that no one else was coming before closing shop. She walked in and the smell of food wafted in the air and she drooled at the thought of food. Sano had freshened up and was waiting at the table, Kaoru could only roll her eyes as she sat across from him and Aoshi. Kenshin came in with a pot of ramen and sat next to Kaoru. They ate.

' _It's been five days since you passed and not once did I forget about you. I am sad that we only got to know each other for two months, but I guess that you can't help when the time comes. Your death has deeply affected us all, we all hoped that we would continue living until we were old enough to be on our own, yet it didn't come. I miss you, granny. I miss you, mom._' Kaoru thought as she finally found the peace that she needed to fall asleep.


	9. It's A Done Deal

A year had passed and all seemed the same. Kaoru and Sano's bet had finally come to an end and the winner was...

" Damn." Both Kaoru and Sano smiled. " Looks like I lost." Sano replied with a smirk. Kaoru could only smile,

" Of course! My love for Kenii stands strong." Sano could only grimace at the sight and sighed mentally. ' _I just wish that I could've told my feelings to Kaoru before this bet was over. But I guess, time didn't let me._' Sano thought. Kaoru saw the sadness in Sano's eyes and felt guilty, so she tippy-toed and planted a light kiss on the boy's cheek. Surprise, Sano looked into Kaoru's eyes as his hand abesentmindly reached up to touch his cheek. Kaoru could only giggle.

" It's only fair. Besides, you promise you would help me get Kenii." Kaoru smiled. Sano nodded dumbly before pumping a fist in the air.

" Okay! Time to get Kenshin to notice you!" Sano cried. Kaoru quickly covered his mouth with her hands and hissed,

" Quiet you buffoon!"

" Heh heh, sorry. I mean... Get the Battosai to notice you!!!" Sano cried out loud. Kaoru just knocked him out.

" I said... quiet!!!" Kaoru cried.

" Oro? What happened to Sano, Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin asked popping his head into the room.

" Uh... it's nothing, Kenshin!" Kaoru stuttered pushing Kenshin out the door and locked it before looking down at the rooster head. " What am I going to do with you?" Kaoru groaned. Kaoru knelt down and slapped the rooster but he didn't wake up. Kaoru got a little scared and poured water over his head and the rooster shot up hugging himself.

" Th-Th-That's cold, Jou-chan!!" Sano shivered. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

" Get dressed, we're going on another errand. Better hurry it up or I'm going by myself." Kaoru replied walking out the door and downstairs for breakfast. Sano just laughed and dressed in a new pair of clothes before going down for breakfast.

" Why are you up so late, Sano?" Kenshin asked. Sano just sideglance over at Kaoru and shook his head,

" Just tired."

" I see. Don't be late again or your customer's will get angry with us." Kenshin replied. Aoshi continued eating, not wanting to butt into the conversation.

" Yeah, yeah. I get it all ready." Sano complained as he scarfed down his bowl of food before getting up and headed to the candy store. Kaoru also tried to finish up and hurried behind him. Aoshi finished quietly and excused himself from the table before going to the back to meditate, leaving Kenshin to clean up the table and began tending to the shop.

" So... what do you want me to help you with?" Sano replied. Kaoru thought and thought and thought about it before hearing Sano speak again, " You mean, you haven't thought about how you were going to get Kenshin to like you??" Kaoru glared at him,

" So what if I don't? I have to make sure that he likes me without letting him on about our bet." Kaoru said. Sano rolled his eyes in annoyance and came upon Misao who was shopping. She turned around and found her favorite 'play thing'.

" Sano-kun!!! Could you help me with the groceries?" Misao pouted. Kaoru fumed as she started to crumple the list in her hands. Sano agreed happily and carried the bags as he gave the bag of candies to Kaoru. Kaoru was shocked,

" B-But, Sano. What about the deliveries?" Kaoru cried. Sano just waved her away as he began to follow Misao,

" You can do it yourself right?" Kaoru fumed,

" Sano!!" Kaoru cried, but he disappeared with Misao in a sea of people. Kaoru lagged the sack around and trying to deliver the candies on time. By lunch time she was tired and fished out some money and bought herself a melon bread and ate it quietly thinking over why seeing Sano and Misao together made her so irritated.

" It's not like I was jealous over him, I mean I love Kenii for heavens sake!" Kaoru grumbled taking another bite of the bread and got up; a few more deliveries and it was time to go home. After walking back and forth from one place to another, Kaoru was so exhausted. The last one was to, Tomoe Yukishiro.

' _Yukishiro... Where have I heard that name before?_' Kaoru though walking the other side of town and knocked on a familiar door. ' _Wait... don't tell me its..._' Kaoru thought when the door opened to see the white haired boy.

" Enishi! I thought it would be you! But sorry this isn't for you. Do you know a Tomoe Yukishiro?" Kaoru asked. The boy nodded.

" Yeah, she's my sister. She in town right now, grocery shopping. So I'll get her delivery for her." Enishi explained, Kaoru smiled.

" Oh I see." Enishi handed the money over to the younger girl and Kaoru went home.

" There! Got everything on the list!" Misao exclaimed and looked up at the sky and gasped. " Oh my! Looks like the shopping took longer than I hoped. Thanks Sano for bearing with me until now. I bet your lady friend was mad." Misao replied. Sano shook his head,

" Oh I think it's okay with her."

" Are you sure? I mean, what if she has feelings for you? I don't want to be in the middle of it." Misao cried.

" You mean, you already have someone?" Sano wondered. Misao nodded brightly.

" Well, I don't know but he hangs out with you." Misao replied. Sano was rejected again.

" Who's he?" Sano said. Misao thought about it.

" Aoshi." Sano couldn't believe it! A cold prick has an admirer? Who'd have thought.

" Wow... Do you want to meet him?" Sano asked. Misao nodded happily,

" You mean, I could see him! I only saw him from afar and never close! Thank you, Sano!" Misao cried hugging the rooster. He blushed and pulled her away,

" Okay. Let's get going." Sano replied as he carried the bag of groceries to her house and dropped them off before walking back to his home.

" You live in this candy store? I thought you just work here." Misao said, Sano shook his head.

" Naw, me and my friends live here now." Sano said. " I'm home!" Sano cried. Kaoru came out, looking angry and spotted a girl next to him.

' _Misao._' Kaoru mentally growled. " Oh, hello. What brings you here, Miss Makimachi?" Kaoru asked.

" I'm here to see Aoshi-kun!" Misao replied. Over at the living room, Aoshi heard his name being called and he walked up behind Kaoru to see his guest and groaned.

" Not you again." Misao made a face,

" What do you mean by that? Aren't you happy to see me, Aoshi-kun? I'm hurt." Misao pouted. Sano felt pity for the girl and cried,

" Yeah. Just take her out on a date and..."

" Do you really want to die, Sano?" Aoshi growled.

" N-No..." Sano stuttered.

" Good. Now, leave girl. I have no business with you." Aoshi stated before walking back inside the shop. Rejected, Misao ran off and back onto the streets.

" That's real smooth, Aoshi." Sano spat as he looked back outside.

" Just leave it alone, Sano." Kaoru said as she went inside also. Sano sighed and walked in also.

Dinner was over and Sano decided to 'hint' that Kaoru likes Kenshin to the red head.

" Eh, Kenshin. Come over here. I want to tell you something." Sano cried. The red head looked at Sano suspiciously before cautiously walking over to the rooster head.

" What is it?" Kenshin asked.

" I heard a girl was pining over you." Sano said. He saw a little happiness in those violet eyes of his and smirked inwardly.

" D-Do you know who? Not that I'm curious..." Kenshin replied turning a light pink. Sano caught it anyways.

" It's a girl... and that's all I can tell you. At least you aren't gay. Are you?" Sano questioned. Kenshin only growled which told Sano that he wasn't.

" Okay, okay. I get it, you're not gay." Sano replied jokingly.

" At least tell me her name." Kenshin said. Sano felt uneasy about it. ' _I promised Kaoru not to reveal who it was... But hell, they deserve to be together._' Sano thought as he came to a conclusion.

" Okay. Don't act surprise okay?" Sano replied huddling with Kenshin. Kenshin could only nod. " It's Kaoru." Sano whispered. Ameythst eyes widen and Kenshin could only gap at the name.

Kaoru. Kaoru liked him.

" Wow. Look like you didn't take it too well did you, Kenshin? Are you okay buddy?" Sano cried. Kenshin still couldn't speak.

" Sano!" a voice cried. Sano and Kenshin both looked over at the last room down the hall, a raven haired girl poked her head out.

" Yes?" Sano answered. Kaoru motioned him to come and he patted Kenshin's shoulders before walking to Kaoru who only earned a slap in return. " Ouch, Kaoru!" Kaoru pulled Sano inside her room and closed it before whirling around at the rooster.

" You told Kenshin, did you?" Kaoru cried.

" I didn't know you were an eavesdropper. How did you manage to hear us from that distance... unleass you got great hearing than a baby." Sano said. He was earned another slap to the head.

" Quit it!" Sano cried hands over his head. Kaoru glared at him.

" You promised not to tell..." Kaoru cried.

" I know, but since he knows of your feelings. It'll be better." Sano said.

" And? How did he take it?" Kaoru asked. Sano thought for a moment how Kenshin's face had looked.

" He was like a fish out of water." Sano smiled and another slap was earned. " Ouch!" Sano cried. Kaoru sighed,

" Let's go to sleep already." Sano went back to his room with a sore head. Kenshin sat there in his room staring out of the window to the starry sky above a smile was plastered on his face.

' _My wish came true. Kaoru Kamiya likes me back._'


	10. Operation: Tell Each Other

" Wake up, Sano!" Kaoru cried as she pounded on the door. Sano snored away, not hearing the raven haired girl's rants, Kaoru opened the door and walked over to the sleeping boy, kicking him awake. In his room, Kenshin was wide awake and could only listen to Kaoru's rantings and Sano's whines, he smiled.

" They're at it again." Kenshin sighed, but it was a happy sigh knowing that Kaoru liked him back. The trouble was, how to tell her. Kenshin went downstairs to fix breakfast while Kaoru and Sano got ready for their errands that day. Kaoru went back into her room and dress and brush her hair before going down to eat breakfast. Kenshin and Kaoru locked gazes and quickly looked away. Aoshi saw that, but kept quiet about it as he finished eating and got up before heading outside to meditate.

" Breakfast!" Sano cried sitting down and started eating, Kaoru sat down also and ate. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and smiled into his bowl. Sano peeked over at the red head and managed to hide a giggle and put his bowl away before heading to the candy shop.

" Thanks for the meal, Kenshin. See you later!" Kaoru cried before heading into the candy shop where Sano was waiting for her.

" Later, Kaoru-chan." Kenshin whispered.

" So... when are you going to tell Kenshin about your feelings for him?" Sano asked. Kaoru glared at him,

" Since when is that any of your business. I just don't think it's time." Kaoru retorted. Sano could only sigh and stare up at the sky with a distant look in his eyes. Kaoru saw that and could only look down at the floor in sadness.

" Neh, Sano?" Kaoru asked. Sano looked down at Kaoru.

" Yeah, what is it?" Sano wondered. Kaoru looked at him longingly before shaking her head.

" Never mind. It's nothing." Kaoru replied walking ahead, Sano could only look at her and bit the inside of his lip. Sano walked after her. Spotting Misao's name on the list, she just felt bad for the girl.

_**Flashback**_

_" I'm here to see Aoshi-kun!" Misao replied. Over at the living room, Aoshi heard his name being called and he walked up behind Kaoru to see his guest and groaned._

_" Not you again." Misao made a face,_

_" What do you mean by that? Aren't you happy to see me, Aoshi-kun? I'm hurt." Misao pouted. Sano felt pity for the girl and cried,_

_" Yeah. Just take her out on a date and..." _

_" Do you really want to die, Sano?" Aoshi growled._

_" N-No..." Sano stuttered._

_" Good. Now, leave girl. I have no business with you." Aoshi stated before walking back inside the shop. Rejected, Misao ran off and back onto the streets._

_**End of Flashback**_

' _How could Aoshi be so mean to her. She only told him her true feelings and yet, she was shot down. Will... that happen if I tell Kenii? Will he shut me down too?_' Kaoru thought suddenly stopping in her tracks. Sano looked up at the girl ahead of him.

" Kaoru? A-Are you okay?" Sano asked. Kaoru forced a smile on her face and turned to look at him.

" Who said I wasn't?" Kaoru beamed. Sano could see sadness in her eyes after that and decided to leave it alone, that is for the time being. " Come on, before they get angry with us again." Kaoru ran ahead and Sano ran after her, lugging the candy sack. They first met up with Misao, she opened the door and there were dark circles under her eyes. Kaoru gasped.

" Misao-chan!" Kaoru cried. Misao tried to hide the fact that she was affected by Aoshi's words last night.

" I'm sorry. Here's the money," and took the candy from Sano's hands and closed the door. Kaoru looked down,

' _Oh, Misao..._' Kaoru thought sadly. Sano nudged the raven haired girl and they both went on their way to the next customer. " Neh, Sano?" Kaoru suddenly asked out of the blue.

" Yeah, what is it Kaoru?" Sano asked. Kaoru looked down.

" What if somebody told you that they like you, would you shoot them down? Or give them a chance to show you their love? What will you choose?" Kaoru asked. Sano was shocked and thought about it.

" Well, if a pretty or non pretty like yourself," Sano implied. Kaoru glared at him,

" And what do you mean by that, rooster head?" Kaoru grumbled. Sano just laughed sheepishly.

" Anyway, as I was saying, if a girl came up to me and told me her feelings, I would at least give her a chance even though I might not like her but maybe after spending some time, I'll come to a conclusion whether or not I would be with her. Does, that answer your question, Jou-chan?" Sano asked and looked over at Kaoru who had a sad look on her face.

" Jou-chan?" Sano wondered.

" Huh? Oh, yeah. You were right. Did you have that situation happen to you, Sano? You seemed like an expert." Kaoru joked. Sano just sighed, letting his arms fall to his side.

" Actually, yes believe it or not. But the girl that I love was in love with another." Sano confessed. Kaoru was surprised.

" Really? Who was she?" Kaoru asked. Sano shook his head,

" I'm afraid it was a long time ago." Sano lied. Kaoru glared at him.

" Liar. You're only eleven years old, how long ago was this?" Kaoru said smugly. Sano just blushed.

" Uh... never mind what I just said right now. The important thing, is that I'm glad she didn't know that I liked her. It saves me the trouble of rejection from her." Sano said sullenly. Kaoru looked down,

" I guess..." Kaoru said. Sano nodded, trying to change the subject.

" Okay! Enough of this emoness and let's finish. I'm getting hungry. I hope Kenshin made us something good to eat tonight!" Sano cried. Kaoru nodded and walked alongside Sano.

" Hey, Battosai. Do you already know that Kaoru-chan likes you?" Aoshi asked suddenly. Kenshin stopped what he was doing at the stove. Aoshi could only guess that he did. " If you do, how will you tell her that you like her too?" Kenshin sighed and continued cooking dinner,

" I don't know, Aoshi. I really don't know." Kenshin replied.

" What if suddenly, Kaoru-chan decides to tell her that she likes you, what would you do then?" Aoshi asked. Kenshin could only chuckle at Aoshi's questions.

" Do you really think you should be asking me that? I mean, what about that girl last night? Weren't you too harsh on her?" Kenshin smirked. Aoshi scoffed,

" Don't change the subject, Battosai. I know what you're trying to do."

" Really?" Kenshin smiled. The clattering of shoes and the shoji door slid open was heard as Kaoru and Sano came back from their errand.

" We're home!!" Both Kaoru and Sano cried.

" Welcome home." Aoshi and Kenshin replied.

" Yes..." Kaoru cried and sat down ready for dinner. Sano hurridly sat next to her.

" Come on, Kenshin!! Food! Food!" Sano chanted. Aoshi had an annoyed look on his face as well as Kaoru's. Kenshin could only laugh as he went to get the food and place it on the table and they all ate.

Kaoru went out onto the backyard porch for a bit of fresh air after dinner. She sighed. ' _How am I going to tell Kenshin that I like him? It's been two years since I've liked him._' Kaoru thought when a knock caught her attention. She looked over to her left to see Kenshin.

" Kenshin...?" Kaoru wondered. Kenshin walked out and sat next to her,

" I have something to tell you, Kaoru-chan." Aoshi and Sano spied from the door over at the couple.

" Do you think they'll tell each other?" Sano whispered and Aoshi could only clamp a hand over the rooster's mouth. Kaoru cocked her head to the side,

" What is it, Kenii?" Kaoru wondered. Kenshin fidgeted a bit before replying,

" I-I like you, Kaoru-chan! Very much!" Kenshin cried, his face as red as his flaming hair. Kaoru was shocked to hear that the red head had like her also. She giggled after a while, which left the three boys confused. " Kaoru?" Kenshin thought that her sudden carefree state attitude was a bit scary.

" I like you too, Kenii!" Kaoru chimed, Kenshin's amythest orbs lit up and enveloped the young girl into a hug.

" You guys did it!! You confessed to each other!!" Sano cheered. " Man, the old lady would've been so proud of you guys!" Kaoru and Kenshin broke apart and blushed furiously.

" Sano! Arrgh! You buffoon!" Kaoru cried. Sano stopped short and looked at the raven haired girl quizzically.

" Eh? What do you mean by that, Jou-chan?" Sano wondered. Kaoru chased the rooster back into the house. Aoshi and Kenshin both chuckled at the scene.

" Good for you, Kaoru-chan likes you back." Aoshi replied going back inside. Kenshin looked up at the sky and smiled,

" Yes, I'm glad that Kaoru likes me back too. Finally we've got a home to come back to and to a family who'll always be there for me. I'm so thankful and it's all because of you, obaa-sama." Kenshin said and walked back inside the house and the heavens shined brightly than ever.

OWARI

**A/N: The ending maybe junk and I'm ready for some criticism... Well, not really. **


End file.
